


Busted

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick answers the wrong phone.





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> For lauriverkatiefan87 on Tumblr :)

Silence filled the dark apartment as two people slept peacefully in the bed, content clean across their sleeping faces. 

Ellie shifted in her sleep, cold air hitting her as some of the blanket fell from her body making her make a noise, automatically moving towards the body next to her that seemed to radiate heat. Nick even in his sleep seemed to notice her, one of his arms wrapping around her making her sigh in content once more.

Until the ringing of one of their phones disturbed the peace.

Ellie let out a cross between a groan and a whine as she buried her face in the pillow, Nick moved blindly reaching across her to the nightstand where their phones were. 

“Hello?” Nick mumbled sleepily into the phone after answering. 

_ “Torres...Do I even want to know why you’re answering Bishop’s phone at three in the morning?” _

Nick shot up in bed, eyes suddenly wide awake and wide open.

“Gibbs!”

Ellie’s eyes widened also at this, mouthing an ‘oh crap’ when she noticed who’s phone Nick held against his ear. 

_ “Later Torres, I called for a reason.” _

Nick cleared his throat, sharing a look with Ellie that communicated their panic. 

“Yeah uh- What’s up, Gibbs?”

_ “Bombing, mass casualties, we need all hands on deck.” _

“Got it.”

_ “McGee will send you the location. And Torres?” _

He cleared his throat again. 

“Yeah Gibbs?”

_ “We  _ will _ be talking later.” _

Gibbs then hung up, Nick fell back against the pillows with a groan. 

“Well?” Ellie made a gesture, her eyes making her freak out waiting on the surface obvious.

“He said we’ll be talking later, but right now we have to get to work.” Nick relayed the conversation back to her, both of them quickly jumping up to get ready.

On the car ride to the site after a text from McGee, Nick reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze.

“It’ll be fine, Ellie.”

She sighed. “And if it’s not?”

He turned to her when they reached a red light, smiling softly at her. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Ellie sent him a grateful smile squeezing his hand in return. 

* * *

They worked the case and pushed through all the awkwardness that was floating around between them all. Gibbs had either been staring at them, practically through them it felt like, or barely looked at them at all while McGee kept sending them looks hinting that he knew what had happened even though he hadn’t been told. 

Both Ellie and Nick just wanted this conversation to be  _ over _ .

As they worked, Ellie’s mind couldn’t help but drift sometimes. 

Things had changed a lot in her life. Getting the divorce, eventually starting a relationship with Qasim, having an almost engagement to Qasim, his death, hunting down Chen, becoming team lead while Gibbs and McGee were god knows where, finding them, Clay’s death, Abby leaving, Vance being taken, finding Vance. 

It was her relationship with Nick though that she found the most surprising to her, or maybe not so much. She remembered how interested she was in him from the beginning, at first it was his undercover career but then after meeting him and having him join the team it was this  _ need _ to figure him out. She had become frustrated when he always deflected her questions (like the one about him ever being married which drove her crazy), he was a mystery to her that she wanted to figure out. 

Ellie thinks things started to change when she was temporarily the team lead. Clay had been their third in McGee and Gibbs’ absence but there were a lot of times it was just her and Nick. They spent a lot of their free time together either looking for Gibbs and McGee or just being together because it was better than being alone and wallowing in the what ifs. Then their undercover assignment came along and Ellie knew her feelings had grown past friendship. It was after that when the flirting between them started to escalate, and it didn’t escape her notice that Nick suddenly found himself at her desk very often. 

_ Everything _ changed after the combination of Clay’s death and Abby’s leaving. Ellie found herself drowning and decided to take her annual reset where she went off on a little trip turning off all her devices. But instead of driving right to the little cottage in the woods she rented, she found herself stopping by Nick’s apartment asking him to come with her. It was during those three days that they had their first  _ real _ kiss where things only escalated from there. 

A  _ thing _ had started between them, both of them knowing while it was categorized as a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship, it was so much more. Neither of them ever voiced it out loud and instead went along with the flow, their  _ thing _ taking a turn toward the more serious with each day passing. Ellie knew without him saying anything that he loved her (though to what extent she didn't know), and she had no doubt he knew the same about her feelings. 

And now, with Gibbs busting them, their thing was bound to take another turn.

Gibbs had invited them back to his place for dinner, the food long gone now with both of them sitting on the couch while Gibbs stood in front of the coffee table, arms crossed as if he was the dad giving his kids their punishment. 

“When did this start?” He asked, no expression on his face to give away how he felt about the situation. 

“After Clay and Abby.” Ellie said, biting her lip. 

“Is this going to become a problem in the future?” 

Ellie opened her mouth to answer but closed it. She  _ couldn’t _ answer for both of them on that. It wouldn’t be a problem for her, Nick was who she wanted, unless  _ she _ wasn’t what he wanted in the future-

“No.” Her head snapped to look at Nick. He reached over and threaded their fingers together, Ellie couldn’t help the small part of her that was happy he didn’t care about showing her this bit of affection even in front of  _ Gibbs _ of all people, even while he was staring them down. “Look Gibbs, I’ll be honest-”

Ellie held her breath.

“-This wasn’t planned, but I had feelings for Ellie months before anything was even going on, and we haven’t defined our relationship but I know one thing for sure-” Nick glanced over at her before looking at Gibbs, straight in the eye. “My future  _ is _ with Ellie, so no, this won’t become a problem unless you make it one.”

_ Wow _ . Her heart was racing. Not only had he admitted to having months long feelings for her, he had said the exact words she longed to hear,  _ and _ stood up to Gibbs. If she didn’t already love him, she definitely would have been now. 

She looked at Gibbs a little nervously. Until she noticed his lips twitch.

“Good.” He said, catching them both a little in surprise. “About time, you two.”

“What?” They both exclaimed simultaneously.

Gibbs only chuckled. “Go home you two.”

* * *

Two hours later they lay side by side on her bed staring at the ceiling. 

“So that wasn’t what I was expecting.” Ellie said slowly.

Nick nodded. “I thought for sure Gibbs was going to shoot me.”

Ellie turned her head to give him a look, “What?”

“Gibbs sees you as a daughter figure, Ellie.” Nick told her, as if it was obvious. 

She lifted herself onto her side, a teasing grin on her face. “Don’t worry Nick, I would have protected you.”

He glared. “You’re funny.”

“So uh, you see a future with me?” Ellie said, her voice suddenly going soft.

Nick lifted himself on his elbow. “I told Gibbs the truth. You ruined me for life, Ellie Bishop.”

She laughed, leaning forward to kiss him. “Right back at you.” 

He rolled over so he was above her. 

“What do you say to celebrating?”

Ellie laughed loudly knowing it was just an excuse, but she still wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. 


End file.
